A Tale of Tak and Tenn
by Dr-Lovekill
Summary: Everyone just wants smut these days. Well,here is mine. Tak crashes on planet Meekrob, and meets Tenn, who may be her one chance at happiness, or just another chance to fail. Rated M for fem slash and language. In dire need of reviews.
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

A Tale of Tak and Tenn

_Alright, see what you've driven me to? I vowed that I would never do character slash. Don't say "What about those two other works", because those were __failed__ romances. I don't support character slash, because it offends Mr. Vasquez, and because I don't believe in the paltry concept of "love", and believe it to be, as I said in one story "The greatest lie man has ever made for himself. Heedless of my own desires, I write this. P.T. Barnum once said "Give the people what they want." My duty as an author is to do so. My science-based fanfictions were flops, and even my social commentary "The Blood Red Flag of Peace" was as popular as icepops in Antarctica. So here is a story you're bound to like. I may retire after this one. As they say, only time will tell the tale. Rated M for slash and some language. I don't own Invader Zim, or any of the characters of the show. Given the popularity of my writing, if I did, I'd be poor right now. So enjoy, what is to be the most f-ed up story you'll ever hear from me..._

CHAPTER 1: Lost and Found

Tak stepped from her crashed escape pod into the hot, dry air. She squinted her large, purple eyes in the fierce sun, and looked around. Nothingness. Just barren rock. She sighed.

"Great." She commented to herself. "Just perfect. I had to crash on the only rock in this entire system with no life. Where am I, anyway?" No sense in standing around waiting to die. Tak took one last look at her pod, which had been her prison and her home for the last six months, and began walking across the scorching wasteland, in a survival-driven search of food, water, shelter, lifeforms, anything.

After an exhausting hour of wandering in the heat, she came to a ravine, what seemed to be the remnant of an ancient river. She wandered cautiously into the ravine. Where there is water, there is life. The first survival rule. Tak nervously glanced around. She felt as if someone or something were watching her, but she could see nothing. That made her even more tense. The air seemed almost electrically charged, sending shivers down Tak's back. She shook it all off, and walked on.

As she rounded a bend, she could see a pool of clear water ahead. Tak hurried to the water, then removed the black glove from her left hand. She gently touched a finger to the water to check for any impurities which would result in nasty burns (as all irkens know). The water seemed fine, and Tak cautiously brought a handful to her mouth and sipped it. It was clean, fresh. Sighing contentedly, Tak began drinking greedily from the pool, sating the thirst she had worked up on her sojorn through the desert. Her curled antennae perked up, as her senses picked up on a nearby...something. Tak lept to her feet, and spun around.

They floated in midair, hovering about twenty feet away. Two of them. They glowed with a bluish white light, indicating through their luminescence and semi-transparency, that they were beings composed of pure energy. Tak stood frozen. Unarmed, and unsure of her terrain, she felt fear rising. She well knew the capabilities of such beings. She began backing away slowly.

"Um," Tak muttered lowly. "Oh, shit. This isn't good." A beam of light shot from one of the beings, hitting the ground next to Tak. She lept to the side as the beam burned the rock black. Pure energy, all right. "Fuck!" Tak yelped and began running. She looked over her shoulder to see the beings floating slowly after her. One of the beings fired another blast, hitting the ground several meters behind her. 'At least I'm out-distancing them' she thought. She ran, dodging pools of water and boulders, trying to put as much distance between herself and the beings as possible.

As Tak rounded another bend, the ground seemed to give way beneath her feet. She cried out as her boots sank into a pool of wet earth. She attempted to walk out, but the ground seemed to re-solidify around her legs.

"Shit! Shit!" Tak exclaimed as she tried to escape. She pulled at her legs, which were sunk knee-deep in the pool. No luck. She turned her head to see the beings rounding the bend. "Fuck!" She cried out. The beings hovered closer. "Get away!" Tak commanded. "I'm an Irken Invader. You can't do this!" One being drew close. It seemed to brighten as if it were absorbing energy from the air around it. Tak knew what was coming. "Please, No!" She cringed, ready for the blast. She heard a blast, but realized that she was still alive. She opened her eyes. The being was quickly dissipating. Another blast sounded from somewhere behind her, and Tak heard the other being cry out in a shrill scream, which ended abruptly. Tak heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Who's there?" She called out. "Show yourself."

"I _knew_ you were Irken." A female voice said. "It's O.K. I'm here to help." A female Irken walked to the side of the pool, allowing Tak to get a look at her. She was Tak's height, but had bright red eyes, the most common color among Irkens. Her uniform showed that she was an invader, and Tak could tell, just from appearances, that this female was a little younger than she was.

"Who are you?" Tak asked. The invader giggled.

"Sorry. My name is Tenn. Invader Tenn, as it is. You?"

"Tak." Tak replied, still trying to free herself. She heard the other irken gasp.

"_The_ Tak?" Tenn asked. "Wow. I've heard about you!" Tak stopped her struggling and looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"You have?"

"Of course. You have a reputation at the training academy. They said you were the most promising soldier there. You're pretty much everything an invader wants to be. The tale about you breaking the hand-to-hand combat instructor's arm...it's a legend among students, you know." Tak chuckled lightly.

"It is, huh?"

"Mm, hmm. And then you just dissapeared. I heard you missed the test, and got put on janitorial. Then you built your own ship, and just vanished. What happened?"

"It's a long story." Tak said. "And I'm kind of...ungh...stuck at the moment." Tenn grinned, embarassed.

"Sorry. Let me get you out." She recovered a rope from her PAK, and tossed one end to Tak. Tak grabbed it, and Tenn slowly pulled Tak from the grip of the mud. On stable ground, Tenn helped Tak to her feet. "Damn sinkholes." Tenn said. "Whole area's covered in 'em. Anyway, we'd better get out of here before any more Meekrobians show up.

"Ah," Tak said. "That's where I am. Meekrob." Tenn smiled at her. Tenn led Tak down a trail.

"Where did you think you were? I was assigned to Meekrob. They never told me how hard beings of energy are to defeat. I had to reconfigure my standard issue pistol to fire elecromagnetic pulse blasts, which disrupts their energy field, basically killing them."

"You did all that yourself?" Tak asked. "You must be pretty damn intelligent to engineer something like that. I'm impressed." Tenn stopped, and turned to Tak.

"That means so much coming from you." Tenn said sweetly. "Thank you." Tak smiled. Tenn was sweet, she had to admit. And she had saved her, afterall.

"No," Tak replied, as they began walking again. "Thank _you_. You did rescue me after all."

"It was nothing." Tenn said.

"It was something, all right." Tak corrected. "No one's ever helped me before. The last thing I wanted was to die alone on some miserable rock." Tenn looked quizzically at Tak.

"I would think you would have an army of friends and stuff." Tenn commented. Tak sighed, kicking a small pebble.

"You would think so, huh?" Tak muttered. Tenn looked at her sadly.

"I guess...I'm your friend." Tenn said. "I mean, I think you're one of the greatest Irkens who ever lived, and I've always wanted to meet you...gee, this sounds creepy, doesn't it?" Tak laughed lightly.

"It's okay. I'd be happy to have you as a friend, Tenn." Tenn smiled happily, then glanced around nervously, and cleared her throat.

"My base is just ahead. We'll get you cleaned up and call you a ship."

"Nonono!" Tak exclaimed. "You can't do that. I left my post to prove myself as an invader. Ah, it was a such a fiasco. If the Tallest find out where I am, I'll be working the salt mines on Urded 9 until my skin peels off. Please, you can't them know I'm here." Tenn put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're secret's safe with me."


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings Abound

CHAPTER 2: Feelings Abound

_Well here is chapter two, with all of the fluff your little hearts could ever want. Enjoy this and call it a wonderfully crafted, brilliant writing, while I sit, dying a little inside._

The campfire blazed outside the fortified, technology-filled cave that was Tenn's base. Tenn rarely lit a fire anymore, but this night was a special occasion. Tak sat to the left of Tenn, on a folding loveseat Tenn had retrieved from her base.

"Sorry I don't have another chair." Tenn said. "I rarely get any company anymore."

"It's okay." Tak said, her voice sounding distant. She stared into the flickering fire. Tenn eyed her with a look of concern.

"Is everything okay, Tak?" Ten asked. "You can talk to me, you know." Tak sighed.

"It's just...You may think I'm so great, but the truth is, I'm a failure."

"No," Tenn said, placing a hand on Tak's arm.

"I am, Tenn. Truth told, I missed my invader test, got put on janitorial, rebuilt an old spittle cruiser, and went off to wreak vengeance on the idiot who _caused _me to miss my test in the first place. I was hoping to take his mission, and prove to the Tallest that I could be an invader. The cretin somehow outpiloted me, and I was jettisoned into space. That was my last chance. I can't go back, Tenn. I can't. I'm...I'm an outcast."

"Tak," Tenn said caringly. "You're more than that. You're still my hero, you know. And...and you're strong, smart, and..." Tenn looked away.

"I'm what?" Tak asked sadly. Tenn smiled nervously.

"I think you're really...I think you're the most beautiful, attractive Irken I've ever seen." With that, Tenn became quiet, and sat, staring at the fire. Tak was shocked by the unexpected statement, and stared at Tenn questioningly for some time. "I'm sorry." Tenn finally said, without even looking up from the fire. "I shouldn't have said it."

"Oh," Tak replied, looking away. "It's okay, I guess. I have gotten that alot. It was just a suprise, you know, because...you're...I mean, we're..."

"I know." Tenn sighed. "I didn't want it to ruin our friendship, you know. I mean I really don't have any friends, and you seem to be in the same boat. You probably think I'm wierd or something. You could get any guy you wanted."

"Never have." Tak confessed. Tenn looked up from the fire. "I've always been a soldier, and all. Always training, studying. Sure, I've had offers, but at the end of the day, it just never seemed worth it."

"Pity." Tenn said. "Being in love is a beautiful thing. It's like...I can't really describe it. It's kind of like that feeling you get when you're being kissed, only better."

"I wouldn't know." Tak whispered.

"You've never even been kissed?" Tenn asked, surprised.

"No." Tak replied. She smiled and scoffed lightly. "I probably wouldn't even know how." Ten fidgeted for a moment.

"I...I could show you." She said nervously. Tak smiled again. "I mean, if you wanted."

"What the hell," Tak shrugged. "Why not?" Tenn leaned in close to Tak. Tak followed suit, until their faces were nearly touching. Tenn's breath was warm and sweet smelling. Tenn placed her right hand on Tak's left shoulder. Tak felt a strange sensation, like a fluttering in her squeedledyspooch. A feeling she couldn't explain. But she liked it.

"Now," Tenn whispered. "Just pretend you're with the one person you adore. The one person you'd spend the rest of your days with." Tak placed her left hand on Tenn's right hip. To her surprise, Tenn's breathing became a little faster. The feeling Tak felt became even more pronounced. It was official, she _loved_ the feeling.

"Do I have to pretend?" Tak whispered. She didn't know why she said it. It just slipped out. Tenn closed her eyes, and let out a low, breathy, sighing 'Ohh'. Tak pressed her lips into Tenn's. Tenn opened her mouth slightly, and Tak did the same. The tips of their tongues met, and Tak felt as though she were going to melt where she sat. She was enjoying this. Maybe a little too much, she concluded. She pulled back, inhaling the cool night air in hopes of cooling herself down a little. Tenn fell back, relaxing into the back of the chair. She sighed contentedly.

"You're a natural." Tenn remarked. "That was...great."

"Wow," Tak muttered. "I kind of...liked that." She thought for a moment. 'What's wrong with me?' Her mind questioned. 'Is this wrong, to feel this way?' She looked at Tenn, who smiled lovingly. 'God, she's so cute. Gahhh! Tak, you're falling in love with another girl, for Irk's sake. Have you lost your mind?' Tak thought it all over, then mentally concluded: 'Fuck it.'

"You, uh," Tak said nervously. "You want to do it again? You know...for practice?" Tenn giggled sweetly.

"Sure," She said, putting on a mock-sultry demeanor. "If you're up for it." They leaned in and kissed, more deeply than before, letting their tongues explore a little more in each other's mouths. 'Gods, she tastes so good.' Tak thought to herself. She placed her arms around Tenn, and drew her closer. Tenn gently put her left hand on the back of Tak's neck, and her right at the small of her back. The two pulled their bodies together as they kissed. Tenn broke the contact.

"Wow, Tak," She whispered, "This feels like a little more than just...practice." Tak bit her own lip lightly.

"Maybe I've just found a person I adore." She whispered. Tenn smiled her irresistable sweet smile.

"Gods, Tak." She said. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that." A humming sound caught their attention. Tenn drew a pistol from a holster slung over the back of the chair. "The Meekrob sometimes come around at night." She said, looking around nervously. "We'd better go in now." They slowly backed into the cave, and Tenn pressed a button on a pad near the entrance. A metal door slid shut, followed by an electrical hum. "Energy field. My design. They can't get through. We're safe, now."

Tak looked around. This level of Tenn's base was filled with several large computers, and several piles of electronics, in various stages of dissassembly. Tools lay scattered on benches around the room, and there was a pile of deactivated S.I.R. units in one corner.

"Projects." Tenn said. "I have to keep myself sane somehow."

"You have me now." Tak said, smiling.

"And I still feel a little crazy." Tenn said jokingly.

"So do I." Tak followed Tenn to an elevator in the corner of the room. Tenn pressed a button, and the lift began to slowly descend. Tak studied Tenn's features under the florescent light of the lift. Her skin, the perfect shade of green, somewhat darkened by the intense sun of the planet. Her antennae, only slightly curled due to her youth, but still curled enough to show she was a woman. Her eyes, the color of rubies. Tak liked rubies. Tenn glanced at Tak, and their eyes met. They leaned in for a kiss, when the lift abruptly stopped, ruining the moment.

"Oh," Tenn said. "Uh, I guess we're here." They stepped into a medium-sized room containing a metal wardrobe, a small computer on a desk with a chair, a washroom, and a small bed positioned near a window overlooking the landscape. "Now," She said, turning back to Tak. "Where were we?"

"Somewhere..." Tak whispered, moving close to Tenn. "Around here." Their lips met, and Tak savored the taste of Tenn's tongue yet again. It was good, but she felt herself wanting. Tak moved her right hand down Tenn's side. Tenn shuddered. She bit Tak's lip, and Tak moaned lightly, loving every new experience. Tak grasped Tenn's thigh, and brought her leg up, pulling their bodies even closer.

"Sweet...f...fucking...Irk, Tak." Tenn whispered. "My friend. Oh, gods, my hero." Tak ran her fingers along Tenn's antennae. Tenn whimpered. "Tak," Tenn gasped. "I want you to have me."

_It's heating up now, eh? Now I have your intrest. I could probably throw in something deep and meaningful at this point, as long as I give you more girl-on-girl. Reviews, please. The next chapter is why this has an M rating, and if I don't get reviews, I swear, I'll write it all in binary code. _


	3. Chapter 3: Expression of Love

CHAPTER: Expression of Love

_I suppose that this is what you all wanted, right? "All killer, no filler" and all? Well here is one good reason why this story is rated M: FemSlash to the n-th power. Take it, love it, bloody review it. I don't own either of these characters._

Tak wrapped her arms around Tenn's slender frame, pulling their bodies together. The mere touch of their physical beings connecting made them both moan softly. Tenn pressed her lips into Tak's. Tak opened her mouth, receiving Tenn's long thin tongue with pleasure. Tak, not to be dominated in any situation, battled Tenn's tongue with hers, until Tenn relinquished her power, and Tak explored Tenn's mouth with her round, sensitive tongue. They broke the kiss, and Tenn threw her head back and moaned with pent up desire.

"Tak," Tenn gasped as Tak nibbled on her neck. "Tak, please take me. I want you." Tak trailed the tip of her her tongue up Tenn's neck, making Tenn shudder. "Please, Tak, stop torturing me and take what's yours." Tak could no longer hold out against herself. Her heart pounded, her desire burned like the death throes of a supernova. She pushed Tenn onto the small bed, pulled off her black gloves and kicked off her boots. Tenn bit her lip and whimpered as Tak pulled off her uniform shirt, tossing it onto a chair. Tenn slid off her boots, and struggled out of her shirt and gloves.

Tak crawled onto the bed like a predatory beast on the prowl, and climbed slowly on top of Tenn. Tenn reached out and embraced Tak again, drawing their half-naked bodies together.

"You really want this, Tenn?" Tak asked softly.

"Gods, yes, Tak. Don't you?"

"More than anything." Tak replied in a whisper. Tenn smiled lovingly as Tak moved in closer, and they kissed passionately. Still locked in a kiss, Tak slowly drug her fingertips down Tenn's chest, down her stomach, to the waistband of her black tight pants. Tenn shuddered in anticipation, making Tak want her even more. Tak slid her hand down into Tenn's pants, and forced her fingers into Tenn's warm, wet opening. Tenn squeezed her ruby red eyes shut, arched her back and moaned errotically. Tak moved her fingers around inside Tenn, making Tenn whimper in pleasure. Tak was turned on beyond any point she'd ever thought possible. Sweat beaded on her head, and she cleched her thighs together. Tenn saw Tak's reaction, and slid her right hand into Tak's pants. As her fingers entered Tak, Tak let out a long shuddering gasp.

"T...Tak." Tenn gasped. "P...please, go...f...fast." Tak obeyed, moving her fingers against Tenn's pleasure spot even faster. Tenn moaned loudly, and picked up the pace as well, making Tak clench her teeth and release a line of whimpers that made Tenn's arousal even stronger. Tenn looked into Tak's eyes. 'Fuck, she's so great' Tenn thought to herself just before Tak's movements inside her made her forget all thought, and just squirm with ecstacy.

Ecstacy. Just what Tak was feeling at that moment. Fuck fighting her feelings. She needed Tenn. Tenn meant love. Tenn meant pure pleasure. The pleasure coursed through her veins, something that she couldn't control. Tak brought her face close to Tenn's.

"Tenn!" Tak moaned. "Yes, Tenn." She pressed her lips against Tenn's as they continued to manipulate each other. Tenn's moans became louder and louder.

"Tak!" She gasped. "I'm coming! I...oh...I'm..."

"Go!" Tak moaned. "Go, Tenn." Tenn let out a long, loud moan, and gripped Tak with her free arm as she reached her peak. She dug her nails into Tak's back, making Tak cry out in pain and pleasure.

Now finished, Tenn turned her attention to Tak. She pulled Tak's hand from her pants, and rolled Tak onto her back. She placed a hand on Tak's chest and began working inside her furiously. Tak gripped the sides of the mattress, overpowered by the sensations she felt.

"Tenn! Yes!" Tak screamed. "Faster. Please! Tenn! Oh gods!" Tenn thought she knew what Tak might like. She raked her fingers down Tak's side hard, and Tak groaned throatilly.

"Go, Tak." Tenn said. "Go for me."

"I'm...s...so fucking c...close." Tak panted. "Tenn! I'm...I..."

"Go, Tak!" Tenn begged. Tak gave out several quick whimpers.

"Fuck." Tak moaned. "I'm...close. T...Tenn, I...I can't." Tenn leaned in and bit down on Tak's left antennae. "Yes!" Tak screamed as Tenn nibbled on thr sensitive organ. "Oh f...f...fuck, I'm...I'm..." Tak gasped. "Tenn!" Tak screamed as she climaxed. "Tenn! Yes!" Tak felt a surge of beautiful pure emotion, electical and euphoric explode within her body, rushing through her veins, and conquering her completely. She let out a final whimper before collapsing, panting in exhaustion. Tenn removed her hand from Tak's pants, and lay down beside Tak, her right arm over Tak's body.

"You..." Tak panted. "You are...a goddess." Tenn smiled lovingly.

"No, Tak." She whispered. "You're the goddess I always knew you were." Tak drew her lips to Tenn's again, and they kissed. "I...I love you, Tak." Tak lightly drew the back of her fingers across Tenn's cheek, smiling in adoration.

"I love you." She replied. "And I can't help it."

"We're not supposed to." Tenn replied. They kissed again.

_Enjoy the light reading? Need a cold shower at this point? A cigarette? You sick little monkeys. So there it is, some hot, alien girl-on alien girl romance. I'm sorry, Jhonen! It's what the people want! Read and review, and I may consider giving you a more hard core chapter. _


	4. Chapter 4: Burn

CHAPTER 3: Burn

_Tak realizes that the love she and Tenn share could mean disaster for them both. I decided to make this rather short chapter based off of one of the greatest songs ever written, by one of the greatest bands ever to throw sounds together on a stage: "Burn" by The Cure. I also wanted to throw in a deep, insightful chapter out of spite. Or maybe I need to lay off of the absinthe while I write this stuff, huh? Enjoy. It's killing me. I don't own Invader Zim, Tak, Tenn, or "Burn". Just wanted to clarify that._

_Don't look don't look, the shadows breathe,_

_Whispering me away from you_

_Don't wake at night to watch her sleep,_

_You know that you will always lose_

Tak turned to the sleeping form in the small bed behind her. The form sighed and stirred a little. Tak smiled a sad smile. She turned back to the small window in the base, and looked out over the rocky, endless desert of the planet Meekrob, the double moons shining down, giving the landscape a blue-tinge. Tak's purple eyes reflected the light, making them glisten. Or was it tears shimmering in the moonlight?

She knew now what love was. She'd always thought it only existed between a male and female. Then again, Tak had long ago sworn that she'd never accept love into her life. Love would only get in the way of her success, blind her to the larger mission. It's the little ironies we laugh at, after all.

Tak sighed forlornley. When the Tallest found out Tak had been on Meekrob, living with Tenn, God knows what they would do. She had failed in her mission to destroy Zim. Just like she had failed to make it to her invader test, just like she had failed to remain on the janitorial squad she was assigned to be on, and just as she failed to return to Irk to accept her fate. She was a failure. A damned defective. Tears streamed down Tak's cheeks. If the Tallest found out, Tenn would be punished too. That's how things worked. Tak turned slowly to once again look upon Tenn. She was so beautiful. Fuck.

"Why does the good never last?" Tak whispered to herself. She was used to loosing everything. Her dreams. Her ship. Her S.I.R. unit. Tenn was one thing she knew she couldn't stand to loose at this point. The painful truth was, she knew that she would loose her. One way or another. Because that's the way things were.

_This trembling_

_Adored_

_Tousled bird mad girl... _

_But every night I burn_

_Every night I call your name_

_Every night I burn_

_Every night I fall again_

Tak slowly sat on the bed, her back to Tenn. She felt a soft stirring behind her in the bed, followed by a soft gentle touch against her back.

"Tak?" Tenn's voice whispered. "What are you doing up?" Tak only answered with the tears in her eyes, but Tenn couldn't see that. Maybe she knew, though. Love is a strange sort of bond. "Are you alright?" Ten asked. Tak turned to Tenn, and placed her right hand gently against her soft, warm cheek. Tenn looked into Tak's eyes with concern.

"Tenn," Tak whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, Tak." Tenn said, wiping a tear from Tak's cheek. She embraced Tak in a loving hug. "Whatever it is, It's okay. You have me, and that will never change."

_Oh don't talk of love, the shadows purr_

_Murmuring me away from you_

_Don't talk of worlds that never were_

_The end is all that's ever true_

_There's nothing you can ever say_

_Nothing you can ever do... _

Tak lay beside Tenn, the fingers of her left hand entwined with those of Tenn's right. She wanted this. She wanted it forever. She wanted Tenn. But we never get what we really want, and Tak lay pondering how long it would be before they were torn away from each other. After all, this was forbidden, and while Tak who normally thought of 'forbidden' as an open invitation with door prizes, she couldn't stand the thought of hurting Tenn. Love. It felt so wonderful, but Tak knew it could have deadly consequences, especially in this case. It could never be. For Tenn's Sake.

_Still every night I burn_

_Every night I scream your name_

_Every night I burn_

_Every night the dream's the same_

_Every night I burn_

_Waiting for my only friend_

_Every night I burn_

_Waiting for the world to end_

"Enough brooding." Tak quietly ordered herself. Fatalistic thinking would get her nowhere tonight. Tonight she had Tenn. Tak turned her head gently. Tenn lay with her head facing Tak. In the pale moonlight, Tak could make out every feature on Tenn's beautiful face. Tak smiled. Tonight, at least, she had Tenn. That must count for something. And at the moment, It's all that mattered.

_Just paint your face, the shadows smile_

_Slipping me away from you_

_Oh it doesn't matter how you hide_

_Find you if we're wanting to_

_So slide back down and close your eyes_

_Sleep a while_

_You must be tired... _

Tak slowly drifted into sleep. She knew somehow that her dreams were going to be filled with visions of her and Tenn. She only hoped that they would be pleasant dreams. Dreams where she and Tenn could live happily ever after, and all of that. But in her heart, Tak knew that the night would only bring nightmares, just as it had for years. And nightmares involving Tenn would be the worst kind. Tak fell into sleep, picturing the first time she and Tenn had met.

_But every night i burn_

_Every night i call your name_

_Every night i burn_

_Every night i fall again_

_Every night i burn_

_Scream the animal scream_

_Every night i burn_

_Dream the crow black dream_

_Dream the crow black dream..._

_Okay, I actually liked doing this chapter. brooding and pessimistic insight are my specialty. Mon Dieu, Tak est un si beau caractère quand écrit correctement. If anyone knows what I just said, I'm impressed. But please review. Till next time, cheerio._


	5. Chapter 5: Fugitives

CHAPTER 5: Fugitives

_I said I was putting this story on hold. I said I hated the ungodly amount fanbase for smut. I've griped and I've grumbled. But in the end, to quote Alanis Morrisette, "I am the biggest hypocrite I know." At this point, I think I can really take this story somewhere, and it seems alot of people are actually enjoying it, even the anti-slash blokes. I'm sorry for being so uppish lately. I'm sure I may have lost a few readers with my curmudgeonly ways. With the exception of a few people who I feel really understand my work, often nobody really reads my fanfics, and even fewer bother to critique them, so I don't even know where I stand amidst my fellow authors. It's a frustrating sort of feeling I get sometimes, to work so hard on something, and have it practically ignored. They say that "Not reading a work is the worst form of censorship", and feeling the brunt of that, I suppose I've become a little distanced from the fact that we're all here to express ourselves and have fun. My apologies. I'm a scientist, and I should be more objective about things. So I've taken some time off, and built a new centrifuge for my laboratory out of an electric weed-eater motor and some assorted stuff, and gotten my frustration out. Now, I genuinely want to give you a good story. With that in mind, Submitted for your approval, the next chapter in A Tale of Tak and Tenn: Fugitives. _

_Disclaimers: I don't own the Invader Zim universe, I'm not emo, and unlike Panic at the Disco, I write tragedies, not sins._

_Warning: heavy sexual content, nudity, and language. _

"Wakey, wakey, Tak." Tenn's sweet voice said softly. Tak groggily opened her eyes. Tenn stood over her, smiling. "It's about time you got up. I have a planet to conquer, you know." Tak cleared her throat. The events of the previous night played over in her head. She smiled back at Tenn, who leaned in, and kissed Tak gently on the forehead.

"Why do you need me up for that?" Tak asked. "You're more than capable of conquering a hundred worlds."

"Aww," Tenn replied. "You compliment me too much. You're going to end up spoiling me. Anyway, I was kind of hoping you could give me some advice. After all, you _are_ Tak."

"Don't remind me." Tak said sarcastically. She slid out of bed, kissed Tenn on the cheek, and began policing up her clothes and dressing. She noticed her boots in the corner, freshly cleaned and polished. Tenn noticed her expression.

"I thought you might like to have your boots cleaned. They were still kind of muddy. You like?" Tak looked at Tenn.

"You did this for _me_?" Tak asked. 'Damn, she's so sweet.' Tak thought to herself. Tenn giggled a little.

"Of course. I always heard how, at the academy, you were always a stipler for having your uniform meticulous." Tak slipped on the boots, and began buckling their pink metal buckles. "I think I have a good idea on how to finally take over this planet. I wanted your input on it, though. You mind?" Tak stood and straightened her pink and black tunic.

"Not at all. Lead the way." Tenn happily strode to the elevator, with Tak following close behind. Tak normally hated being around people who were so bright and cheerful, but Tenn was a different story. She felt as though Tenn could always keep her happy, no matter what was wrong. Tenn completed her in a way. Hell, if she helped Tenn conquer planet Meekrob, maybe the Tallest would give her another chance. Maybe they'd let her and Tenn be a team if they saw how well they worked together. Their true feelings would have to be kept secret, though. It might just work...

They stepped out of the lift into Tenn's ground-level workshop. Tenn led her to the pile of deactivated S.I.R. units heaped haphazardly in the corner of the room.

"I was thinking about using these." Tenn said, motioning to the small robots. "I was supposed to get a Megadoomer, but somehow there was a mixup, and I got sent these defective S.I.R.s. They went crazy, and nearly ruined the mission." She scoffed like it was actually funny. "It took me two months to catch and deactivate all of these little bastards. They're the reason I'm now living in a cave, and hiding from the Meekrob."

"That's...horrible." Tak commented. "I wonder who got the Megadoomer?"

"I dunno. Hope it worked out for them." The two laughed lightly for a moment.

"So...how were you planning on using the S.I.R.s anyway?" Tak asked, examining one of the robots.

"I was thinking about installing E.M.P. genrators inside them, and reprogramming them to seek out the Meekrobian dens. If they could detonate inside, the pulses should kill every Meekrobian in the dens."

"Good idea." Tak said. "Simple, yet effective. But how could you get them close enough to the Meekrobians without them being noticed?" Tenn thought for a minute.

"That's just it," She said. "I'm stumped."

"O...kay," Tak replied. "How about shielding them somehow. You know, fully insulating them like a well grounded wire, so that the Meekrobians can't detect their elecromagnetic signature." Tenn stood silent for a moment, staring at Tak with a look of overwhelming admiration.

"Tak," She finally exclaimed. "That's genius!" Her glee fadded to a small smile. "You make me feel like such a smeet sometimes."

"Don't say that." Tak replied. "It was a great plan, it just needed a little refinement. I have no doubts that you could have figured it out." She smiled lovingly. "Now please, Tenn, could you stop worshipping me?" She said jokingly. Tenn laughed.

"I would," Tenn said. "If you weren't such a goddess."

"I'm doomed." Tak chuckled.

"Yes, you are."

With both Tak and Tenn working on the robots, they had managed to reprogram most of them within a few hours. As the day wore on, the work became boring. Then tedious. Then mindnumbing. After screwing the chestplate back onto one of the robots, Tenn stood and stretched. She tossed her scredriver to the floor.

"If I have to turn another screw," She said. "I think I'll go insane." Tak stood, and waded through the S.I.R. units.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Tak asked. Tenn smiled.

"How about some us time?"

The elevator had barely stopped, when Tenn pulled Tak out, and onto the floor. Tenn rolled on top of Tak, and kissed her deeply on the lips. Tak wrapped her arms around Tenn, and still locked in the passionate kiss, rolled her over. Now on top of Tenn, Tak broke the kiss.

"Feisty..." Tak muttered, grinning evily. Tenn bit her lower lip, and grasped Tak's gloves. She pulled them off, and tossed them across the room. Tak let the bare fingers of her right hand gently glide over Tenn's left antennae. Smooth. Perfect. Tenn shuddered blissfully. Tak felt herself becoming more aroused, and leaned in, letting the tip of her tongue trail up Tenn's anennae. Tenn moaned with pleasure, and freed herself from her gloves, before she let her hands wander up Tak's legs. It was Tak's turn to moan now, as she closed her eyes, and let her head fall back. Tak pulled off her tunic, and let it fall to the floor.

"Tak." Tenn sighed errotically. "Think we can...make it to the bed?" Tak looked into her eyes, panting with desire.

"We...we can try. I don't think we'll make it." She rolled off of Tenn, who got to her hands and knees. Tak saw Tenn look toward the bed. 'Fuck it.' Tak said to herself, and grabbed Tenn from behind, sliding her right hand into Tenn's pants, while her left arm still held her tightly. She slipped her fingers into Tenn.

"Gods..." Tenn gasped. "I...I like _this._" Tak slid her hand out of Tenn's pants. Tenn groaned in frustration, and quickly pulled her shirt off. "Don't you dare torture me." She whispered to Tak. Tak unbuckled her boots and slid them off. Tenn tugged at her own boots with shaking hands. "Fuck." Tak gently replaced Tenn's hands with hers, and pulled Tenn's boots off.

"Need a little help?" Tak whispered lovingly. She slid her hands up Tenn's thighs, to the waistband of her pants. Tenn whimpered longingly as Tak slid her tight black pants off.

"T...Tak." Tenn whispered, trembling. "You're the f...first person to...ever see my body."

"Pity." Tak replied. "It's so beautiful." She moved closer, and drew her tongue up the inside of Tenn's thigh. Tenn dug her fingers into the rug and moaned loudly. She squeezed her her eyes shut, enjoying the sensations. Finally opening her eyes, Tak's face hovered inches away. "And your taste is to die for."

"Tak." She gasped. "I love you. Gods, I love you."

"Mm. I love you too, sweetness."

"What?!" A voice boomed. Tak and Tenn turned their attention to the large computer monitor. The Tallest stood, staring at the two with confusion and anger in their eyes. Bits of half-chewed donut fell from Purple's gaping mouth.

Tak had been nearly killed several times over, but she had never felt fear as acutely as she did at this moment. She quickly stood, allowing Tenn to leap to her feet, and pull a towel from a nearby table, which she promptly wrapped around her body. Tak grabbed her shirt, and quickly pulled it over her head.

"M...My Tallest." Tenn stammered. "I wasn't expecting you to call."

"Yes." Red growled. "We can see _that_! What do you think you're doing? We call to check up on you, and you're..." He finally noticed who the other irken was. "Tak?!" Tak's heart pounded in her squeedledyspooch. She stepped forward nervously.

"My Tall..."

"This is..." Red interrupted. "This...Gahhh! Tenn, you're taking time away from your _mission_, to which you were _assigned_, to have...intercourse...with that _renegade?!_ This is absurd. It's forbidden! And it's...Oh, you two...you just stay...right there. Don't move. I've got something for _you_." With that, Red stepped off screen. Tak looked at Tenn, whose syes now conveyed sheer terror.

"Fuck." Tak muttered, her body shaking with fear. "Tenn, run." Tenn dressed faster than she ever had in her life. Tak quickly pulled on her boots, and the two ran to the elevator. The lept from the lift at the ground level, and sprinted toward the exit.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tenn called." She grabbed her pistol belt, and a laser rifle. She tossed the rifle to Tak, and they ran from the base. They had barely gotten a hundred yards from the base, when a plasma blast streaked from the sky. It impacted the cave, and with a horrendous explosion, the base was transformed into a smoking crater. Tak and Tenn were thrown through the air by the explosion. Tak hit the ground rolling as a thick cloud of dust engulfed the entire area.

Tak felt for the rifle through the dust. Her hand contacted the cool metal of the weapon, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She stood, and shouldered the rifle. She peered through the dust cloud for Tenn.

"Tenn?!" She called. No answer. Her heart sank. "Teeennn!" Nothing. Tak looked around fearfully. 'Not her, please, not her.' Tak silently pleaded as she searched the area. "Tenn, can you hear me?!" Tears filled Tak's eyes. "Tenn." She heard a faint cough. Tak rushed toward the direction of the sound. Through the dust, she could make out a form laying on the ground. Tenn.

Tenn lay on her side, and Tak could see a cut on her forehead. Her left leg looked bad. Probably broken. God knows what other injuries she might have. Tak knelt beside her, and gently stroked her cheek.

"Tenn?" Tenn's eyes opened weakly. She looked up at Tak, and smiled painfully.

"Tak," She whispered. "Gods, I'm cough glad you're alive."

"It's alright, Tenn. Just lie still. I'll take care of you."

"Tak," Tenn said, placing a hand on Tak's shoulder. "The...Meekrob. They'll have heard that. They'll come." Tak gave a small smile.

"Then I'll get you out of here." She put an arm around Tenn, and began lifting her.

"No." Tenn grunted, as Tak tried to help her to her feet. "I'm not going to make it. I think I'm hurt really bad. I...I can't walk. It's okay, Tak. No sense in us both getting killed." Tears rolled down Tak's cheek. "I love you, Tak."

"I love you, Tenn." Tak replied. "I love you more than anything, and that's why I'm not letting you talk that way. Do you understand? I'm not loosing you. We're getting out of here, and we're fucking doing it together! You can't walk? Then I'll fucking carry you!" With that, Tak hefted Tenn onto her shoulder in a fireman's carry. She turned toward the west, toward where she had landed her pod, and began walking through the desert.

_Beautiful, isn't it? What did everybody think? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You will not be forgotten when mad scientists like me come to rule the earth. MwaHaHaHa. And by the way, since nobody was able to tell me what I said in french last chapter, I have a new dare: who can tell me where I stuck homages to Armageddon, and Lord of the Rings in this chapter? Winner gets my annual "cool beans" award. Please post reviews. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be working in the lab right now. Duty calls. Cheerio till next time._


	6. Chapter 6: Running Through My Head

CHAPTER 6: Running Through My Head

_I never would have imagined that a story I began out of spite, simply to prove that I was capable of doing romance, would have resulted in so many revelations, both personal and abroad. This fiction has turned out to be much more than it was intended, as mirrored in my changing feelings toward it. Now, I've found myself (as with most stories), with a certain amount of empathy toward the characters, and I must forge ahead with the story. I never thought I could get six chapters out of it, but now I feel as though this may be quite a bit longer. I'll keep it up as long as people continue to give me reviews, so if you're enjoying it so far, give me input, give me advice, anything. Now I submit for your approval, the next chapter of A Tale of Tak and Tenn. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, or any character from the show. _

Tak trudged through the burning wasteland, bearing the weight of Tenn on her shoulder, her footprints being covered behind her by the stinging, blowing sand. The fierce rays of the sun beat down on her like a Vortian heat ray. From the limpness of Tenn's body, Tak deduced that she had passed out again. At least she hoped she was only unconscious. Gods, please let her just be unconscious.

"I've really fucked up." Tak thought. "And this time, I've hurt the one person who didn't deserve it." She clenched her eyes shut to try to ward off the particles of sand that tore at her. "Tenn. Sweet little Tenn, What have I done?" Her legs felt like rubber and her body ached. She tried to ignore the pain.

"Keep going." Tak said to herself. "You can do this, Tak. One foot in front of the other. Left...right." Gods, the sun was so intense. It seemed to suck the energy out of her body with each step. Still, she pressed on. "Keep going, soldier. Keep going." She felt exhausted. Sleepy. But Tak knew that if she lay down, that it could mean the end. She stumbled, but caught herself.

"Fuck." She muttered. Survival training be damned. This was _Hell_. Only a little hotter. Tak stumbled again, this time falling to her knees. Tenn slipped from her shoulder, falling to the sand. Tak tried to stand, but her legs didn't want to function. Her muscles seemed to turn to jelly. She fell to the ground. Tired. So tired. Sleep...so close.

"Get up, Tak. Get up." She silently ordered herself. She weakly raised her head, and looked at Tenn. She clawed desperately at the blistering sand, dragging her way to Tenn. "Tenn." She said hoarsely. "Tenn, wake up. Please." Tenn's eyes slowly opened.

"Tak." Tenn whispered. "Are we...going to make it?" Tak kissed her gently on the lips.

"I...won't lie to you. I think we're fucked."

"What...what's the bad news." Tenn whispered, attempting a small smile. Tak managed to curl the sides of her lips up into a weak smile. Always the optimist. In the bright light, Tak noticed a pink tinge to the red of Tenn's eyes. Beautiful. Was there no end to the traits that Tak could come to love? Not likely. Tak pressed her forehead against Tenn's and sighed.

"I love you." Tak whispered. "I just want you to know that."

"I know." Ten whispered back. "I love you, too." Tak's massive dehydration kept tears from forming in her eyes.

"Thank you." Tak whispered, laying her head on Tenn's chest. Tenn placed her right hand on Tak's cheek.

"For what?"

"Showing...me love."

"You deserve love, Tak."

"No, I don't. I'm sorry I fucked...everything...up. I'm s...sorry, Tenn."

"No." Tenn whispered sadly. "Don't...say that. Ever. You are the best thing that ever ha...happened to me. I'm...happy. You are my friend. My goddess. My...everything."

"Tenn..." Tak gasped. "I...can't hold on. I'm so...tired. I...hold me." Tenn held Tak to her chest gently.

"Sleep." Tenn whispered. "It's okay. At...least we're...together." Tak felt her eyes closing against her will. Darkness closed in, and she felt lighter.

"I love...you." Tak muttered as she felt unconsciousness overtake her. Tenn sobbed lightly, as she too felt sleep drifting over her. She closed her eyes, and let it come.

_Sorry this chapter was so short. It was just a scene that was meant to delve into Tak's thoughts as she realized that she and Tenn were probably doomed. I think it was kind of sweet really. I kind of wanted more chapters, but I could probably end it here if I wanted. What do you think? Should I let them die together in the desert? Reviews, please._


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking Tak

CHAPTER 7: Breaking Tak

_Alright, you didn't heed me. I asked for reviews from the readers, and with the exception of the few who have shown any interest in all in my work, I got nothing. I had planned two possible outcomes to this story, and if the readers had shown sympathy for the characters or intrest in the plot, it would have ended sweetly. Now, I shall give you the ending I had hoped it wouldn't come to. So sit back and enjoy as the dark matter hits the fan with this chapter. _

Tak awoke to a chilly, dark atmosphere. Her eyes took time to adjust to the darkness of her surroundings. The air was moist, cool. As her vision cleared, she realized she was looking up at the ceiling of a large cave.

"Where..." She muttered. She tried to sit up, but her body wouldn't respond. "What the fuck?" She groaned, trying to move her arms, which were at her sides. She slowly realized that she was strapped to a metal table. She fought against the straps that lashed her wrists and ankles to the cold steel. "Oh, fuck." She whispered. She looked to her right. Tenn was strapped to an identical table which was pushed against her's. Tenn's eyes were closed, and she seemed to still be out. Tak strained to reach out with her right hand, and grasped Tenn's left. "Tenn? Tenn, can you hear me?" She said. Tenn lay still. "Tenn?" Tak lay back on the table. "Hello?!" She called. Her call was answered by a low humming sound from further down the cave.

"Ugh," Tak heard Tenn groan. She turned to see Tenn open her eyes slowly. She tried to move her arms. She looked at Tak questioningly.

""I...uh" Tak began. "I think we've...been captured." Tak saw fear in Tenn's eyes. The humming down the cave began again, and Tenn gasped fearfully.

"The meekrob." She quivered. A blue glow slowly moved toward them. The Meekrobians looked even brighter in the dark of the cave, and the two irkens had to squint as they moved close to the tables. Tak squeezed Tenn's hand.

"It's okay, Tenn." Tak whispered. "I'm here with you." She felt Tenn shaking, and fought the fear rising in her own body. One of the meekrobians floated over Tenn.

"This is the one." It said. "This is the Irken who has come to destroy our people." The hum from the other four meekrobians in the room became louder for a moment, and Tak wondered if the being was speaking an understandable language just for the sake of her and Tenn. The being, which appeared to be the leader, floated over Tak. "This one, I know not who she is." The meekrobian glanced at Tak's hand, holding Tenn's. "But I think they may mean something to each other. Perhaps we can use that to our advantage." The words hit Tak like a battlecruiser.

"No!" Tak grunted, again fighting her bonds. "Leave her alone!" The meekrobian floated silent for a moment.

"Hmmm..." It said questioningly. It floated closer to Tenn, and hovered over her chest. The meekrobian glowed brighter for a moment, then a beam of light shot from it, and struck Tenn in the right shoulder. Tenn screamed in pain, and Tak could hear a sizzling sound, and smelled burning flesh.

"Stop!" Tak screamed. "Stop it!" The meekrobian stopped the beam. Tenn looked into Tak's eyes, whimpering.

"Yes." The meekrobian muttered. "Lovers. How useful. Now, we shall show the Irkens how we will respond to any threats to our world." The leader turned to Tak. "You." It said. "You shall tell us everything we want to know." Tak's heart pounded.

"I...I know nothing." Tak said. The other meekrobians floated over Tenn. One of them cast what seemed to be a red light over Tenn's torso. Tenn screeched, and clenched Tak's hand painfully.

"Oh, gods!" Tenn screamed. "I'm...burning! Fuck! Please!"

"Stop!" Tak screamed. "Please, stop this! I don't know anything!" The meekrobian's heat ray faded and died. The beings were silent for a moment. Tak looked at Tenn sadly.

"I'm sorry, Tenn." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Liar." The meekrobian leader said sternly. "You know of the Irken battle plans, and you will tell us." He fired a beam from his form, and with a searing hiss, Tenn's left antennae fell to the ground. Tenn sobbed, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Tenn." Tak said fearfully. She looked at the meekrobians. "I told you, I don't know anything. I'm a fucking outcast! I know nothing, do you understand?! Let her go, you sick bastards. I'll kill you. I'll kill you all!" She was silenced when the meekrobian leader fired another ray of energy, cutting off Tenn's right antennae. "Oh, gods, no." Tak whispered, trembling. She knew that Tenn was now deaf. "What have you done?" Tenn looked at Tak, the horrendous pain making her weak.

"I...love you." Tenn whispered. Tak's lip quivered.

"I love you." Tak whispered back. She knew Tenn couldn't hear her, but at least she knew.

"This one will not talk." One of the meekrobians said. "And the invader is now far too damaged to be useful to us."

"Let us leave them." The leader said. "Perhaps she will decide to divulge that which we wish to know once she realizes what her stubborness has caused."

"Fuck you." Tak said, tears streaming from her eyes. The meekrobians ignored the insult, and turned, floating back deeper into the cave. Tak looked at Tenn, who lay, groaning in pain. Tak couldn't even imagine the pain that Tenn was in. She didn't want to. She just knew that in a way, it was all her fault. "Tenn." She whispered. "What have I done to you?" Tak felt nausious. Tenn's clothing still smouldered from the heat blast, and the smell of burnt flesh lingered in the air. Tenn slowly turned her head until her eyes met Tak's.

"Tak..." Ten whispered weakly. "It...It's not...your fault." Her eyes closed as she passed out from the pain. Tak couldn't stand it anymore. She screamed in anguish and dispair, a long, sobbing scream that echoed off the walls of the cave. Her entire life, she had been strong. Her strength had gotten her through many dire situations. Now, her strength failed her. She felt anything but strong. She sobbed loudly, and clenched her teeth in a pain that she had never known before.

The meekrobians drifted back into the chamber, attracted by Tak's screams. They floated around Tak, silent for a moment, then the leader finally spoke.

"Have you decided to tell us what we wish to know?"

"I'll... I'll tell you everything I know." Tak sobbed. "I'm no soldier. I'm no invader. I know little, but I'll talk. I'll do anything. Just leave Tenn alone. Please."

"What _do_ you know?" The meekrobian leader asked. Tak bit her lip hard to stop crying. She sniffled, then inhaled deeply.

"The Irken armada is...spread out over the galaxy. They're engaged in wars with several races, and so they're main fleet is...vulnerable." She sobbed again. She realized that she was selling out her leaders, the entire Irken race. She was a traitor. After years of wanting nothing but to become one of the Irken elite, she was a traitor. But nothing mattered anymore. It was all so fucked. She sighed and continued. "The Tallest's weakness is snacks, which are stored in large tanks on either side of the Massive."

"Continue." The leader said.

"I don't know much else, okay? Irkens can't tolerate pollutants in water, and the massive has a weak spot in it's rear, where there are no weapons systems. I can't tell you anything else." The meekrobians hummed amongst themselves for a few minutes. The leader turned to Tak.

"The information you have given us may be useful. We must put it to the test. Until then..." Two meekrobians took position at the head of each table. "Take them to a cell. At least we can be hospitable enough to house them together." Tak let her body go limp on the table. There was no point in fighting anymore. There was no point to anything. The world melted away, as she reflected on how throughout her life, she had failed time after time. An endless downward spiral of self destruction. And it had come to this. Hurting Tenn. Betraying her people. Tak felt cold. So cold. So dead.

_Now, I'm more comfortable with __this__ kind of writing. What did you think? By the way, at the end, poor Tak is slipping into catelepsy. I guess she was just too traumatized. The next chapter will be in Tenn's POV, since Tak is now miles away, locked inside her own mind. Till next time, cheerio._


	8. Chapter 8: So Cold

CHAPTER 8: So Cold

_Ahhh, okay, I'm finally doing another chapter. I just thought I'd give you time to digest the last one. Actually, I have been rather busy, and haven't been able to write. But in my absence, only one person has bothered to post a single review. You make me sad. I'm crying. You ever see a scientist cry? Not a pretty bloody picture. Please, PLEASE, reviews, people. Fanfiction is a delicate machine, readers are its fuel, and reviews are its oil. Oooiiil meeee!!! Ahem. Right. Getting on with it, here is the next chapter, written partially Tenn-centric, just as I promised. Something big is going to happen in this chapter, Enjoy, or not._

Tenn slowly opened her light red eyes. Her entire body ached terribly, but she tried to ignore the pain. She also tried to ignore the throbbing hum in her head. She looked around. She was in a small room, seemingly carved from the stone of the cave. A single metal door with a small barred window let in a little illumination. Lifting her left arm, she halfheartedly noted that she was no longer bound. She sighed.

"Great." She muttered. "Where am I now?" Something was wrong. Tenn couldn't quite put her finger on it. The realization hit her hard: She couldn't hear herself! She felt for her antennae, her fingers contacting the cauterized nubs where the appendages used to be. Tenn felt nauseous as the memories came flooding back into her head. The meekrobians had cut off her antennaes. She was deaf!

"No...no...no." Tenn whispered, fighting the desire to break down in tears. She suddenly gasped, and looked around. "Tak?" She spotted Tak huddled into a corner, her knees drawn up to her chin. Tak stared out into space blankly. "Tak!" Tenn exclaimed, moving across the room to Tak's side. To her surprise, Tak didn't look up. She didn't even acknowledge Tenn's presence.

"Tak?" Tenn squeaked, shaking the other Irken woman. Tak remained in her trance. Tenn lay her head on Tak's shoulder, and began sobbing. What was wrong with her? Had the meekrobians done this? "Please, Tak, answer me." Tenn sobbed. "Say something...please." Tak still didn't respond. Tenn realized what was wrong with her. She'd seen it before, but only in training simulators. Tak was cateleptic. Her conscious mind had disconnected from reality, leaving her in a coma-like state. Tenn began sobbing loudly. What had they done? Why was this happening? All Tenn wanted was to be happy. To have Tak. To succeed in her mission, and be rewarded, and move somewhere where she and Tak could have a life together. Why was all this happening?

"Tak," Tenn whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you. No matter what, I love you more than anything. Please, please wake up. You're the strong one. I...I can't be as strong as you are. I'm so fucking scared, Tak. I'm really scared. I need you. Please, don't leave me. I love you." She kissed Tak gently on the cheek. She looked around the room again, for what, she didn't know. She put her arms around Tak's body, and pulled herself in close, feeling at least somewhat comforted just by feeling Tak's body heat. There she lay, waiting. Waiting for death, waiting for help, just waiting.

The cell door swung open violently, flooding the room with light, and making Tenn leap to her feet in surprise. A single meekrobian floated into the room, and stopped four feet from Tenn. Tenn instinctively moved between the being and Tak, as if to at least momentarily protect her. The meekrobian gave a cruel chuckle.

"Hello, Irken scum." The being said lowly. "I was ordered to detain you by any means neccessary, and, well, as it is, you are responsible for the death of my brother. How do you think I should understand my orders?"

Tenn couldn't hear what the meekrobian was saying, but whatever it was, she knew it couldn't be good. Her fears were realized when the meekrobian glowed brightly for a moment.

"N...no. D...don't." Tenn stammered fearfully. The meekrobian extruded a heat ray onto Tenn's entire body. She stumbled backwards, blinded by the heat, and tripped over Tak, falling to the cold, stone floor. The meekrobian kept the heat ray on her, and she screamed in pain, feeling her skin burning like acid.

"Pleeaaase!" Tenn begged, but it fell on deaf ears, as the being only intensified the heat. "Taaak!" Tenn screamed painfully. "Help meee!" She rolled onto her stomach, and attempted to crawl away, but the being only followed her. Tenn felt as if her back were on fire, and she could smell the burning of her clothing, as well as her skin. "Tak, please!" She called. The pain was so intense, she felt like passing out. 'Got to stay conscious. Got to stay awake.' She mentally told herself. Gods, it hurt so bad. "Tak, my...my goddess. Tak! Oh gods!" She gritted her teeth, and began rolling on the ground in pain. "Taaaak, please. I...I neeed you!"

The meekrobian guard reveled in the pain he was inflicting on the irken prisoner. He didn't bother to pay attention to the other prisoner. Why should he? She was comatose, after all. But if her had looked, he would have seen her left eye twitch.

"Oh, gooods!" Tak screamed, still rolling on the stone floor. A tear slid down Tak's cheek. The meekrobian moved closer to Tenn, and amplified the heat even more. Tenn could no longer breathe in the searing heat. She whimpered, and prepared for the end. Suddenly, with a scream, the meekrobian perished as a blue laser cut through his body. The being seemed to evaporate into the air. Tenn slowly and painfully opened her eyes. Tak stood in a warrior stance, with her metal spider legs extended from her PAK, tears running in rivulets from her eyes. The legs folded, and returned to the Pak, and Tak moved quickly to Tenn's side.

"Tenn," Tak said in concern, kneeling beside her. "Gods, are you..." She remembered that Tenn couldn't hear her. She wanted to hold Tenn, to hug her and make everything alright. She didn't however, for fear of hurting Tenn even more. She looked with horror at the grievous burns covering Tenn. Her clothes were nearly burned from her body, and blisters had formed in the worst of the burns. Tak looked into Tenn's eyes, and sniffled. Tenn slowly raised a hand, and with a single finger, wiped a tear from Tak's right eye.

"D...don't cry like that." Tenn whispered. "I...I'm not dead...yet." She gave a weak smile. Tak leaned in, and kissed her on the forehead. Her heart ached at the unbearable pain Tenn must have been in.

"I'm sorry." Tak mouthed, gently carressing Tenn's cheek.

"Don't be." Tenn whispered. "You did nothing. You...really have to stop b...beating yourself up." Tak looked toward the cell door, and Tenn seemed to read her mind.

"Go." She said. "Go on. You can make it."

"No..." Tak said sadly. "Not without you." Tenn smiled.

"I don't think I'm going to make it this time." Her smile faded, and she sighed. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. Rem...remember me as cute, hopeful, slightly...annoying Tenn, okay? Just not like this." Tak sobbed lightly. Blood oozed from Tenn's wounds, and her breathing became labored. "Tak...I...love you. Forever."

"Forever." Tak repeated.

"Tak." Tenn gasped. "Kiss me. Kiss me again...like you did the f...first time." Tak leaned in, and her lips met Tenn's in a deep, passionate kiss. Tak felt Tenn go limp, and her head fell back. Tenn took one last breath.

"Tak..." She whispered. She lay motionless on the ground. Tak shook her lightly.

"Tenn," She whispered. She shook her again. "Tenn!" Tak fell forward across Tenn's body, sobbing loudly. It felt as if her soul itself were throbbing with pain. Her heart felt as if it were splitting in two. Nothing. She had nothing now. Nothing but pain. She clenched her fists until her nails dug into her palms painfully. She felt the coldness overtaking her body, seeping into the marrow of her bones. She shook as the sadness turned to pain, and the pain turned toward one thing: revenge.

Tak stood, her eyes closed, her breaths hissing through clenched teeth. No more. It wasn't her fault. None of it had been. Her life had ever been ruined by the selfishness of others. Now, they had taken Tenn. As the cold of pure hatred fully took Tak, she slowly opened her eyes. She could hear more meekrobians coming. She turned to the door as it began to open.

"Payback..." She muttered. "Is a bitch."

_Tenn is now dead. Now, I know what you're thinking: "Dr. Lovekill, you cold, heartless bastard." True...so true. But her death, I think is the ultimate catalyst for Tak. The next chapter will be the last, and you're probably dying for the finalle. I won't let you down. People have asked for violence, and violent it shall be. So until next time, reviews, reviews, reviews. Cheerio._


	9. Chapter 9: Tak's Final Stand

CHAPTER 9:

_I would have posted this chapter sooner, but my internet provider is nothing but a bunch of incompetent, lazy, thick-skulled, knuckle-dragging, troglodyte jag-offs who wouldn't know customer service if it came up and bit them in the arse. Embarq, you suck! And since I was busy clouding up and raining all over brainless operator drones, trying to get my internet capabilities up and running, it's taken me a while to get around to writing. But here I am. And instead of ranting about how we need to rise up and take our society back from the corporations, I'm just gonna give you the final chapter of the tragic love story that is "A Tale of Tak and Tenn." Enjoy._

Tak slid the metal legs from her pak as the cell door opened. Three meekrobians began to drift slowly into the room. Upon seeing Tak, they froze. The tips of Tak's spider legs glowed blue.

"Hello." Tak said coldly, then fired a blast of energy that was nearly four times what was neccessary to do the job, and drained a tenth of her pak's power. The meekrobians were instantly demolecularized, and the wall around the door disentigrated, the iron door flying into the wall across the passage with a loud clang. Tak walked calmly and cooly through the cloud of dust, with Tenn's body over her shoulder. A meekrobian guard fired at her from the end of the hall. Tak fired another enormous blast, destroying the meekrobian, but lowering the energy level of her pak a little more. She walked on, deeper into the cave.

Tak came to a door at the end of the passage. Pressing her ear to the metal, she could hear several meekrobians inside. She smiled evily. Tak lowered Tenn's body gently to the ground, and peered into the small window. Five meekrobians floated in the center of the room. On one wall, Tak noticed her rifle and Tenn's pistol belt laying on a small ridge. She gently tried the door. It was unlocked.

"Dumb fucking move." Tak whispered. With a yell, she flung the door open, and dove into the room, hitting the ground rolling. A plasmoid blast hit the ground next to Tak as she lept to her feet. Another passed close to her head. She grabbed the rifle, hit the on switch, and fired into the first meekrobian, who screamed as his structure quickly eroded. Another meekrobian fired a ray, hitting Tak in the abdomen. She let out a gasp of pain, but fired into the meekrobian several times, then turned the rifle on another, squeezing the trigger as fast as she could. Another blast hit Tak in her left arm, but she continued firing madly, until all five of the meekrobians were destroyed.

"Ffffuck." Tak gasped, faling to her knees, clutching the wound in her stomach with her nearly numb left hand. The wounds screamed for medical attention, but Tak gritted her teeth, forcing herself back to her feet. She stumbled over to the ledge, and pulled down the pistol belt, fastening it around her waist. She felt three fist-sized objects in the pouches on the belt, and pulled one out to investigate. E.M.P. grenades! Tak sighed. Tenn had thought of everything. Tak slowly and painfully picked up her rifle, and exited the room through a door opposite the one she entered through, hoping that it would lead her to more of the meekrobians.

Her wishes were granted, as she found herself in a huge chamber, full of the beings. A long stone table sat at the end of the room, where a dozen meekrobians hovered, humming amongst themselves, as at least sixty more watched silently. Tak moved slowly behind an outcropping of rock, and glowered wrathfully at the scene before her. She realized that she must be in the hive, in the main control center of the meekrobian cave. She smiled again, wickedly, and pulled one of the grenades from a pouch, activating it by twisting its two halves in oppusite directions. She quietly rolled the grenade across the floor, into the midst of the meekrobian spectators. Tak slid the selector switch of her rifle to full automatic, and gently kissed the gun's barrel. She pulled another grenade from a pouch, and activated it.

"This is for you, Tenn." She whispered. The first grenade exploded with an elecric-blue light. Half of the meekrobians in the room were instantly destroyed where they were, and a few more seemed to be injured, for they fell to the floor, glowing dimly. Tak lept from behind the rock, and pitched the other grenade into the room The remaining meekrobians turned, and fired energy blasts in Tak's direction. Ignoring the rounds like gnats, Tak sprayed a burst of plasma fire into the room, taking down several meekrobians. Tak was hit in the right thigh, just as the second grenade exploded. Shrill screams filled the air as a dozen more meekrobians were killed. Tak fell to her stomach on the ground, but kept up her rate of fire. The few remaining meekrobians flew back and forth across the room in a panic, firing wildly in Tak's general direction. A blast grazed along her back. It burned terribly, but failed to keep her from exacting her vengeance. She killed three more meekrobians before her rifle ran out of power.

"Fuck!" Tak exclaimed. She fought her way to her feet, and pulled the pistol from its holster. Taking careful aim, she fired into a meekrobian. Then another. She limped deeper into the room. A meekrobian fired from her right, barely missing Tak. She growled in rage, and fired three rounds into her attacker. To her surprise, the meekrobians at the table hadn't moved amid all of the fighting. She dispatched the last three meekrobian soldiers as she made her way to the table. The beings at the table all moved to one side of the stone platform as Tak reached them. She stopped, and stood, staring at them with a fire in her eyes.

"You've won." One of the meekrobians said coldly. "You've destroyed every soldier here, taken our most fortified of bases, and now it seems, you have us in your grasp." Tak panted angrily. "But I must ask," The being continued. "What now? I suppose you want us to surrender, to declare our allegiance to the Irken empire?"

"I...don't really give a...fuck." Tak panted.

"Then what is it you want?" Another meekrobian asked. Tak looked at them all blankly. She slid her hand into the last puch, activating the final grenade.

"I want Tenn back, you bastards." She casually dropped the grenade onto the table. A meekrobian leader fired a ray, hitting Tak in the chest, and sending her onto her back. The grenade exploded, killing the meekrobian leaders before they could move. A dead silence came over the room, a silence broken only an eventual cough from Tak's prone form. Tak stirred slightly, and opened her eyes. Grunting in agony, she managed to roll onto her stomach, and crawl from the room.

Tak slowly crawled out of the chamber, through the guard room, and back into the passage. She worked her way over to Tenn's body, and placing her injured left arm over Tenn, collapsed onto her chest. She looked weakly at Tenn's face, her eyelids slowly closing on their own. She grasped Tenn's limp left hand in her right.

"We...did it." Tak muttered. "Your...mission...your mission was a...success." She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm coming...my love. I'm...you meet...me when I ...get there, huh?" A small smile crossed her trembling lips for a moment, then died away. "Be...because I d...don't wan't to...face eternity without your pretty face beside me." She winced in pain. "God's, Tenn, please be...be there." She could no longer hold her eyes open, and she felt all sterength leaving her. Darkness slowly crept in. She forced one more small breath into her body, enough for one last declaration, one Tak wanted to be her last.

"Tenn," She whispered, "I love you." The lights on Tak's PAK dimmed, and went black, and her body fell limp as her last words faded in the darkness of the cave, their tomb for eternity.

_Okay, there's a time to be a smart-ass, and a time to be serious, even for me. That last scene was something, and I don't know where in the bowels of my usually apathetic psyche it came from. So, I'm not going to even say anything facetious or humerous about it, and let it stand as it is. I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm currently working on an idea, and so my next story should begin to appear soon. Until then, my loyal readers, and new readers alike, cheerio. _


End file.
